


the prologue

by kaspbrakz



Series: hopeless fountain kingdom [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, i love halsey if it isn't obvious, inspired by hopeless fountain kingdom, it's really boring at first sorry, just bare with me, light agnst, sorry just doesn't work like that, this is a series not a multi-chapter fic, this is just the "prologue"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrakz/pseuds/kaspbrakz
Summary: romeo and juliet:two households.both at war.star-crossed lovers always find their way back to eachother.lowercase intended.





	the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a small boring prologue kinda thing just introducing that it's inspired by halsey's hopeless fountain kingdom. it doesn't really matter if you read it or not. i'll have part 2 up right away so you can go read that instead.

_two households, both alike in dignity_  
_in fair verona, where we lay our scene_  
  
in which eddie is in the house of aureum.  
and richie is in the hous of angelus.  
the romeo and juliet of our time.  
  
_a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_  
_whose misadventured piteous overthrows_  
_do with their death bury their parents' strife_  
_the fearful passage of their death-mark'd love_  
_and the continuance of their parents' rage_  
  
"we can't be together, chee."  
  
"and why the hell not?"  
  
"my parents are greedy. too prideful for their own good. and this world where the green grass grows and sun always shines; it's not for me. as much as i want to stay, i've gotta go. for both our sakes. i can't have our parents start a war."  
  
_i'm finding it hard to leave._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @kaz-brak


End file.
